Dreaming dreams with happy ending
by Numero-Quatre
Summary: TRADUCTION La vie était la vie et Lori était la preuve que certaines choses était trop grande pour un seul homme.


Voici une autre traduction! C'est un one-shot tout mignon sur Beth et Daryl que je tenais à vous partager.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Beth regardait fixement ce petit bâton en plastique qu'elle tenait à la main, comme si son regard pouvait changer le résultat.

Elle le soupçonnait depuis quelques semaines. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Elle était épuisé et malade. Daryl lui avait dit qu'elle couvrait sûrement quelque chose, _et c'en était toute une chose. _Mais il y avait un soupçon à l'arrière de son esprit et maintenant cette petite ligne rose ne faisait que le confirmer.

Elle avait demandé à Maggie de lui trouver un test lors de la dernière tournée en ville, elle avait trop peur de demander à Daryl. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter inutilement si le test s'avérait négatif. Maggie était devenue blanche mais avait vite accepté.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle l'avait discrètement passé et Beth l'avait caché dans son sac. C'était il y a deux jours et maintenant il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que l'accepter.

* * *

Elle resta calme pendant plusieurs jours. Daryl ne s'en était pas trop préoccupé, avec l'hiver qui arrivait tout le monde était bien trop occuper à se préparer. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une école primaire et et tentait de réunir le plus de nourriture et de vêtements chauds qu'ils le pouvaient. Beth attendit un matin tranquille avant de l'aborder.

''Je dois te parler.'' lui dit Beth tranquillement. Il regarda autour, mais Glenn était trop occupé à déplacer des boites pour s'occuper d'eux.

''Qu'est-ce qu'y a?'' demanda Daryl lorsqu'ils furent dehors et seul. Beth frissonna légèrement et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Daryl attendit, tout d'un coup plein d'appréhension. Était-ce le moment qu'il craignait? Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé que ce qu'il se passait entre eux était _quelque chose,_ Daryl attendait le jour où Beth lui dirait que ce n'était plus ce qu'elle voulait. Il essaya de s'armer de courage, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était une forte douleur à la poitrine.

''Je suis enceinte.''

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

Daryl recula de quelque pas, sa tête tournant brusquement.

Il était frappé par tant d'émotions différentes, il se sentait malade. Sa première réaction était le choc, suivi par de l'exaltation qui ne dura pas longtemps et fut remplacer par de la terreur.

Toute sa réflexion passa en a peine quelque seconde et Beth le regarda, attendant une réaction.

La mâchoire serré, il tentât de trouver une réponse mais rien ne sortait.

Beth ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Glenn.

''Beth, tu es là, Maggie te cherche.'' lui dit Glenn. Il fixa Beth, puis Daryl qui semblait en état de choc. ''Tout va bien?''

Les yeux de Beth rencontrèrent ceux de Glenn et elle se força à sourire. ''Très bien.''

Il fallut plusieurs tentatives à Daryl pour avaler la boule dans sa gorge et fit la seule chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait trop de pensée en tête, il partit en forêt. Son esprit était trop brumeux pour chasser quoi que ce soit mais il espérait que l'air et le calme sauraient éloigner quelques pensées de sa tête.

* * *

Beth trouva Maggie triant les couvertures.

''Hé ..'' Salua-t-elle sa sœur d'une voix calme. Maggie leva la tête immédiatement.

''Hé.'' Maggie plaça la couverture plié dans une boite avant de s'avancer vers elle. Beth recula d'un pas et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

'' Oh mon dieu.'' dit Maggie en se couvrant la bouche de sa main. ''Il est positif?''

Se mordant la lèvre alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, Beth hocha la tête. Maggie s'avança et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Beth serra sa sœur jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en soit blanc.

''L'as tu dit à Daryl?'' demanda Maggie.

''Je viens de le faire.'' Dit Beth en hochant la tête.

''Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?''

Beth eut un moment de silence avant de lui répondre. ''Rien.''

* * *

La terreur qui l'avait poussé dans les bois se dissipa rapidement, remplacer par de la culpabilité et de la honte en pensant à son manque de réaction.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'école ou il l'a trouva assise les jambes croisées sur le sol du bureau de l'administration, ou se trouvait des fournitures limitées et une trousse de premier soin.

''Suis désolé.'' Il ne savait pas s'il s'excusait pour son silence de tout à l'heure ou pour l'avoir mis enceinte.

''C'est pas ta faute.'' Elle haussa les épaules, la voix rauque. Prudemment, il entra dans le bureau et s'assit à côté d'elle.

''J'aurais pas dû partir.. '' Il mordit sa lèvre. ''Juste que...''

''Tu as eu peur?'' lui demanda Beth doucement. Il croisa son regard, s'assurant qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, et hocha la tête.

''Je sais pas comment être père, Beth.'' Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand.

''Nous allons le découvrir.'' lui dit-il. ''Ça fonctionnera.''

* * *

''J'arrête pas de penser à Lori.'' Murmura soudainement Beth dans l'obscurité. Il ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise, il était sûr qu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil il y a des heures. Il resserra son emprise sur elle.

''On va s'en sortir.'' Dit-il, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus rassurant possible; la vérité était qu'il avait tout aussi peur qu'elle. ''Tu vas t'en sortir.''

Il avait toujours été protecteur envers sa famille, et Beth était de sa famille. Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils se soient retrouvés seul tout les deux dans les bois qu'ils étaient devenu plus proche.

* * *

Ils le révélèrent au groupe lors d'un maigre dîner de haricots bouillie et de riz. Alors que tout le monde sourit et offrit leur félicitation, Beth vit dans leurs yeux le doute et leur sourire. Ils se souvenaient tous de Lori. Ils se souvenaient tous comment cela avait finis.

Maggie serra Beth jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer, même si elle savait déjà. Michonne ne fit que sourire tristement avant de quitter le paramètre du camp. Rick fit un clin d'œil à Rick. Il était le seul qui pouvait parfaitement comprendre comment Daryl se sentait.

Carl vient s'asseoir près d'elle avec Judith, mais ne dit rien.

''Tu vas bien?'' lui demanda Beth comme Judith tendait la main vers elle.

''Oui.'' Carl marmonna ensuite, '' Je pensais juste..''

''À ta mère?'' la voix de Beth était douce. Judith gémit comme elle s'étirait pour atteindre Beth. Carl hocha la tête. Beth passa ses bras autour de Judith et la prit dans ses bras. La petite fille sourit et prit à pleine main une des mèches de cheveux de la blonde.

''Tu vas t'en sortir.'' Dit Carl en la regardant. '' Je le sens, ça va être différent. Tu vas t'en sortir.''

Beth regarda Carl et ses yeux s'adoucirent. ''Et tu vas être le meilleur oncle.'' Lui dit-elle. Carl ne fit que sourire en réponse.

* * *

Ils étaient sur la route et l'estomac de Beth gonflait de jour en jour. Ils voyageaient depuis un bout de temps vers le nord-est et Daryl se retrouva gelé, les pieds sur la frontière.

Les autres n'avaient pas fait attention à l'arrêt brusque de Daryl. Carl riait avec Michonne comme elle mettait un pied de chaque côté de la frontière, Rick les regardant en riant. Leur rire ramena Daryl à lui, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Beth arriva jusqu'à lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne, ce qui le fit sursauter.

''Hé...'' murmura-t-elle, le poussant. Il avala et regarda son ventre.

_Je n'ai jamais été hors de la Géorgie. _Faisait écho dans son esprit.

''Ensemble?'' Beth lui sourit, tirant doucement sur sa main comme elle avançait d'un pas. Un étape, puis un autre. Et puis ils étaient arriver en Caroline du Sud, et Daryl pouvait à nouveau respirer.

Beth haleta soudainement et le cœur de Daryl manqua un battement. Seul le sourire sur son visage l'empêcha de soulever son arbalète face à un danger invisible.

''Il a donner un coup de pied!'' Haleta-t-elle encore, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Daryl sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'il le sentit sous sa paume.

Son enfant.

Plein de vie et exigeant qu'on le remarque.

* * *

Beth était assise les pieds sur les genoux de Daryl, qui frottait ses chevilles enflés alors qu'elle mangeait à la cuillère un pot de beurre de cacahuè étaient installé dans un coin du sous-sol, les autres étant installé autour de la chambre pour la nuit. Mais Beth ne pouvait pas dormir et Daryl n'allait pas la laisser seul.

''Que dis-tu d'Anthony?'' demanda-t-elle avec un soupir, la tête appuyé contre le mur. ''Ou William?''

''Non.'' Sa réponse était brève et elle le regarda avec surprise. Il remarqua son regard et regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise.

''Bill Dixon...'' Par le ton de sa voix et le haussement d'épaule, il sut qu'il n'avait pas à élaborer. Son père. Beth sourit et hocha les épaules, mangeant une autre cuillère de beurre de cacahuète.

''Comment es-tu si sûr que ce sera un garçon?'' soupira Daryl, pressé de changer de sujet. Heureusement, il n'était pas tombé dans les souvenirs de son passé.

''Ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer un petit Daryl junior courir et causer le chaos.''

Il secoua la tête. Il était tout aussi facile d'imaginer une petite fille blonde à la voix douce comme sa mère.

''Que penses-tu d'Hershel?'' demanda-t-il tout à coup.

''Non, ce n'est pas que... c'est beau... c'est juste que... je ne veux pas que ce bébé vive dans le passé. Je ne dis pas que je veux oublier tout ce qui s'est passé pour nous mais … je ne veux pas que ce bébé soit marqué par cela.''

''Je comprends.'' Daryl hocha la tête, massant doucement son mollet. ''Tu devrais quand même penser à des noms de filles.''

* * *

Ils s'étaient enfermé dans une maison de pension au vue d'une tempête qui venait en sens inverse. Avancer était rendu difficile pour Beth vu son état avancé et personne ne voulait particulièrement dormir à la belle étoile sauf s'ils y étaient obligé. Daryl savait qu'elle se sentait coupable de ralentir le groupe, mais il savait que personne ne lui en voulait.

Quand Rick le soulagea de sa garde pour la nuit, Daryl partit rejoindre Beth dans la cuisine avec Tyreese et Judith. Elle était penché sur une chemise, réparant une déchirure, les sourcils plissés sous la concentration. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle à la lumière des bougies. Il se souvient de la nuit ou ils avaient mangé du beurre de cacahuète, et il eut un frisson dans la poitrine. Cela semblait faire si longtemps.

Daryl avala avant d'entrer plus avant dans la cuisine. Il hocha la tête vers Tyreese en guise de salutation. L'homme lui rendit le geste tout en berçant Judith, fredonnant doucement. Beth leva les yeux et sourit à Daryl avant de retourner à sa tâche. Daryl s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. La courbure de son ventre était évidente, sous le maillot surdimensionnés qu'ils avaient trouvé pour elle. Il devenait difficile pour elle de garder son aise dans des vêtements qui pouvait accueillir le bébé.

Comme il l'a regardait travailler, il y avait une partie de lui, peut-être la plus primitive, qui se délectait de la pensée qu'il avait revendiqué chaque partie d'elle. Puis il se dit que Beth avait fait pareil avec lui comme lui prouvait l'étrange douleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Sans réfléchir, il passa une main sur l'épaule de Beth et dans son dos. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

''Tu vas bien?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Hum.'' Il hocha la tête, et elle retourna à son travail, non sans toutefois se rapprocher de lui pour que leur épaules se touchent.

* * *

La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur, et dans leur petite chambre ils pouvaient entendre le souffle du vent. Daryl était courbé autour d'elle, ses doigts entrelaçant les siens sur son ventre.

Il sentait les doigts de Beth courir sur le dos de sa main, sentait les os et les muscles fléchirent sous les siens.

''Veux-tu une bague?'' lui demanda-t-il calmement. Voulant à moitié qu'elle accepte, l'autre partie de lui redoutant. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il y pensait et cela s'était avéré plus facile qu'il ne le pensait.

''Si tu en veux une, je t'en trouverai une.''

Elle resta calme pendant quelques instants. ''Tu veux que j'en ai une?''

Il mordit sa lèvre, la tête pleine de réflexion. S'il était honnête, il dirait qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Beth sait qu'elle est à lui et Daryl avait finis par accepter que l'inverse était aussi vraie. Mais il savait que dans le monde d'avant Beth aurait probablement voulu un mariage à l'église et tout ce qui allait avec.

''C'est toi.''

''On pourrait en parler toute la nuit.'' grogna Beth.

''Je suis sérieux.'' Beth se tourna pour l'observer dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait à peine distinguer ses traits.

''Je n'en ai pas besoin.'' Dit-elle tout simplement. ''Je t'aime, Daryl.''

Daryl ne peut s'empêcher de baisser son regard vers son ventre. Beth souleva légèrement la tête de l'oreiller, le regardant.

''Je suis à toi et tu es à moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague pour me le rappeler.'' elle tapota sa joue. ''Comme pour ce bébé.''

* * *

Daryl n'avait jamais été aussi paniquer que lorsque Beth commença le travail.

Il trouva Carol et Maggie, qui rassemblèrent le nécessaire alors que Beth tentait de respirer comme Carol lui avait montré. Daryl était à côté d'elle quand elle commença à pousser. Elle serra ses doigts si forts sous la douleur que Daryl se demanda si elle était en train de lui briser les os.

Elle finit sale et épuiser et Daryl sentit sa gorge se barrer lorsqu'il l'a vit. Leur bébé ouvrait ses yeux bleus sur le monde et Daryl tremblait quand Carol lui remit le bébé.

Beth se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux collés à son front par la sueur, les paupières tombantes, mais elle avait un sourire sur le visage. Beth souleva la main et toucha la tout petite joue de son bébé.

* * *

''Elle est comme son papa.'' Beth eu un sourire le monde semblait presser de voir le nouveau membre du groupe.

''En espérant qu'elle n'est pas ton caractère!'' le taquina Rick, lui donnant une tape sur le dos. Daryl ne réagit pas, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de fixer ce bébé endormi dans les bras de Maggie. _Son _enfant endormi.

''Je pense qu'elle ressemble à Shawn.'' sourit Maggie vers sa nièce. Les deux sœurs partagèrent un regard remplis de tendresse avant de se sourire.

''Comment tu vas l'appeler?'' demanda Carl. Beth regarda Daryl et haussa les épaules.

''Je t'avais dit de penser à des noms de filles.'' Il pencha la tête et lui donna un regard tendre de manière tout à fait inattendue. Autour de lui, tout le groupe s'envoyait des sourires amusées.

Rick se racla la gorge. ''Bon, laissons les se reposer. Sa été une longue journée.'' Beth lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant et il hocha la tête. Chacun sortit lentement de la chambre. Maggie était réticente à s'en aller, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit dans quel état d'épuisement était sa sœur. Elle déposa le bébé dans son petit lit, étonnement similaire au premier lit de Judith à la prison. Maggie déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et sortit de la chambre.

''Tu veux dormir?'' Beth se décala, essayant de placer son corps endolori dans une position confortable.

''Non, je vais rester debout un peu.'' lui dit-il tranquillement. Elle hocha la tête.

''Tu as bien agis aujourd'hui.'' Elle attrapa sa main et la serra doucement.

Il grogna et tourna la tête pour la regarder. ''C'est toi qui a tout fait.''

Elle ferma les yeux et hocha la tête à nouveau. ''Je suppose que je l'ai fait.''

Elle ne put voir le sourire sur son visage puisqu'elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Il serait temps de trouver un nom à la petite et trouver un endroit pour qu'elle grandisse.

Pour l'instant, il était seulement heureux de voir les deux personnes les plus importantes de son monde dormir.

* * *

Et fin! Mignon hein? Je sais, la fin ne marche pas vraiment avec l'univers de Walking dead, mais c'est quand même un petit one-shot assez mignon à lire. Chow


End file.
